Best Friends
by BookWormNiri
Summary: [Gen] [Oneshot] [Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba] A scene out of the lives of three ordinary boys that one would never picture being friends  but somehow it just works.


**BEST FRIENDS  
**

Staring through the tinted window, the dark haired boy waited for his two best friends to arrive. He deliberately chose a place near the windows of the small family restaurant that they usually met up at -though he would never admit to behaving so eagerly.

For once his usually very eager and hyper-active friends were late, and surprisingly the raven felt more worry then annoyance.

And god only knows he had reason to be annoyed. He hated being singled out for his looks alone and having to constantly avoid his screaming hoards of fan-girls.

Just now he had the unwanted attention of a bunch of loud high school girls sittings a couple of tables away from him and this was slowly turning his mood sour. Not that his mood wasn't sour usually. Since his friends where late he had no-one to share the burden with. In the past his best friends had been a way of avoiding the attention because they where so loud and obnoxious and plain stupid-looking. Now that they where all in University the same admiring glances have been turned in their direction as well. So the only way to stop the girls from mobbing the three hot university students when they were separate was to come together because the sight of the three of them seemed too intimidating to approach.

These thoughts left his head as he saw the two laughing boys skid around the corner, as if running from someone. And the raven wouldn't have been surprised to find out they that HAD been running from someone, considering that they were experts at getting people mad with their childish pranks. Especially when he wasn't around.

The blonde's laugh was so loud even though he was still down the street that the dark haired boy could hear it even inside the restaurant. He saw his blond friends stop and pose in a much exaggerated manner silently yelling 'Fuck Off' as he imitating the most recent victim of their pranking. The raven was mildly curiously about whom and how they got this time but he knew that he would be hearing about it as soon as the two stepped into the restaurant.

His other best friend walked backwards a little in front of the blond with his huge white dog barking happily beside him. He too was laughing as they relived their most recent trouble making.

The dog lober quickly spun around making the furry hood of his parka fall back revealing mess brown hair and ran ahead yelling a challenge to the blond who after a moment launched into a sprint as well. The two raced towards the restaurant. Trying their hardest to outrun the other to the door but somehow managing to push through the doorway into the small restaurant at the same time - as always.

The raven couldn't suppress a smile as they practically ran towards the table he was sitting at, reminding him of eager children running towards their parent to tell them about their day. And at times that's how he felt towards the two – like a loving parent.

And it was tru that he acted differently then his best friends. Anybody who saw them together would think they are a VERY odd trio. The raven always looking serious in comparison to his more outgoing and happy-go –lucky best friends. He would always LOOK like the odd one out. But between them he was like a link that held them together. Always the one to keep them from making poor decisions and saving them from being caught when they made those poor decisions anyway. Always the one to dissipate any arguments and to keep the other two from hating each other over some stupid insult or comment. Always the one to show reason to the other two when they got overly excited or to calm them down when they panicked. With them, there was always a third person to solve arguments and dissolve tension, keeping them friends. That's why the three seemed to come in a package that would most definitely fall apart if any of the three left.

He looked over to his two messy and panting friends who grinned wickedly at him and couldn't smile back in anticipation for what they where to tell him about earlier and about whatever trouble they have planned for themselves for the evening.

"Hey, SASUKE!!!" the blond and messy haired brunet yelled in union as they practically bounced towards his table.

"Naruto. Kiba." The raven acknowledged then in an even voice that didn't quite match the grin he couldn't keep from his face. "What have you two done now…"

end

A/N: This was the first thing I EVER written. I dug it out again last week and it got this idea stuck in my head of a NaruSasuKiba fic. Maybe a proper oneshot instead of dabble, or maybe even a multi-chapter... So Review and let me know if I should try to get the boys together? ;D


End file.
